the first time
by pragz
Summary: short tale about draco and hermione and how they have sex for the first time


Hermione was sitting in the bath of the head's quarter and she couldn't help herself from thinking about the slytherin in the next door-Draco Malfoy. She was up early so she was quite sure that nobody will disturb in her bath, but who was she kidding she didn't sleep last night.

On the other end of the door was Draco malfoy who couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He was pretty sure that she would be in her bed with her wild hair spread on her pillow and her little mouth with pink rose lips would slightly be open. He scolded himself again and again for thinking about her.

Hermione's thoughts wondered from Malfoy to Ron. She and Ron were so in love with the end of the second wizarding war. And it was about time too. Everyone was very happy and excited as they were 'meant to be together'. But only being five weeks with him, Hermione started to question her decision. She knew they would have differences and fights because of their different intellectual levels but things went too out of hand. She cried more than she laughed. They would fight on slightest of the things and Ron was very critical and always made her conscious of herself and her body. They broke up on a sour note.

Draco thought of his parents and how would they react if they knew what was going on. His father might be in Azkaban but he was spilling about other death eaters so he could be out a soon as possible. On the other hand his mother started to contradict the beliefs his father taught them all though there life. She helped in changing his believes about muggelborns and half thoughts were almost running wild when he realized what time it was. He groaned and sat up on the bed. He was surprised with morning wood because of which he started thinking about last night when he almost kissed Hermione.

Hermione heard a groan and she remembered the last time she heard it. He almost kissed her. Well not exactly him, they both almost kissed each other. She was lying and reading on the couch of the head common room with her legs almost on the head. She couldn't remember how she land up like that but it was comfortable. Her modest skirt reached mid thigh. She knew that malfoy was at quidditch practice so she could lay any way she wanted to. Just then she was thinking about being in any state she wanted to she heard the door open. She was so shocked because it was several hours quidditch would end so who could come in at this time hence she couldn't move and hence waited for the person to come in front with her mouth hanging open.

Draco remembered how irritated he was as his practice was stopped because the Gryffindor team sat on the stands so they could spy on their team. Instead of just flying around and not being able to follow their planned tactics they decided to go back to their common rooms. When he reached the common room he was greeted with an amusing sight, Hermione granger the Gryffindor princess was sitting upside down with her skirt reaching her mid thigh. And he couldn't pay attention to anything other than her long-long legs. He couldn't help his sarcastic remark slipping out of his mouth "well well what do we have here. Granger, if you wanted me so badly you could have asked me. Not that I am not enjoying this sight."  
After hearing his comment Hermione got up from the couch and walked up to him and said "malfoy get your head out of the gutter and for your information I was not expecting you, also that was a very comfortable position." He remark came just she finished talking "well I wouldn't come unless your Gryffindor came to spy on us. Besides, how is that position even comfortable?" "Oh malfoy, suck it! Just don't tell anyone what you saw or I'll tell everyone about your little secret", Hermione said smirking. Draco was caught off guard, and said "what little secret?" Hermione reached the sides of his stomach on both sides and started tickling him. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Hermione was so amused when he laughed so hard because malfoy rarely expressed his emotions. While Hermione was thinking Draco quickly started ticking her and said, "Well it seems that I am not the only one who is ticklish". She started tickling him back, and both laughing so hard that they fell on the couch. They were laughing and suddenly something sparked between them. Draco saw Hermione was leaning towards him and so was he. He gently touched her checks and Hermione found her hand on his hair. They were just about to kiss when suddenly Hermione's book which was on the couch underneath her and Draco fell on to the floor. They both suddenly remembered what happened and soon Draco was off her and the couch. He quickly mumbled something about having a bath. She nodded and ran up to her room.

Draco was still in though about last night and opened the door to the joint washroom they both shared. Hermione stood up from the bath and was reaching for the towel when Draco opened the door and walked in yawing. Sleep from his eyes quickly vanished when he saw Hermione stark naked and dripping in front of him. She must have forgotten to lock the door from the other side and hence she screamed, and quickly wrapped her towel around and because of screaming and rushing she slipped and fell on the wet floor. Still rushing and trying to get up and hold on to her towel she slipped aging on her knees. Draco suddenly realized what was happening and went to help Hermione on her feet at least. She felt his hands on her waist and pulling her up. When she was on her knees again she held her towel and just then her eyes fell on Draco's hard on, he was not wearing anything but his boxers. Before she could think or do anything she was up. She ran to her room leaving a very horny Draco in the bathroom. She found her bed and started to touch herself because she knew she couldn't control anymore.  
She let her hands run every where she wanted Draco's. She cupped her breast and started pinching her nipples. With the other she started rubbing her clit which was already wet. She couldn't help but moan. She knew malfoy was off limits for her, she was a muggleborn he might have stopped calling her a mudblood but that's what she was. And other than that who would possibly be interested in a girl like her. She was know-it-all, bookworm prude. Draco was the slytherin sex god and would have girls all over the school would be ready to fall at his feet. And all she did was talk about studding, school patrols, homework and NEWTs. Well not only that they had formed a friendship over such topics but they knew each other quite well at this point of their life, each other's like, dislike, fears, favorite's etc. were on like each others tips.

She moaned louder and clearer this time and Draco couldn't stop himself from peeking. He was hormonal teenager and he just saw a naked girl in front of him whom he fantasised since 14 who he almost kissed yesterday. He saw she was spread on the bed with hands on two places he surely wanted to touch. He slightly felt guilty and because what he was doing was wrong and did not want his friendship to end with her or to make things between awkward around each other. They still had to share the dorm with her until the end of the term. He was about to leave and take a shower, no a bloody cold shower when he heard her say his name. He was not sure if he heard it right so he leaned in further. And this time he was sure it was his name who moaned.  
Hermione was a virgin so she stuck to rubbing her wet pussy. She was so near her climax she could hear her heart in her mouth which had sped up. And one large last moan escaped her lips and calling out for Draco she let her fluids flow free.  
At this point Draco could almost feel his boxer ripped apart because of his cock. He bragged into to the room and went straight to Hermione's bed. Hermione's jaws drop when second time in the day she forgot to lock the door and Draco has seen her naked. Before she could react she was on his laps and his face was an inch apart from hers. And his grey eyes burning and looking straight at her brown ones as if asking for her permissions. Without any thought she touched his lips with hers and felt an instant boost of energy. The moment their lips touched Draco pulled her even closer and started making the kiss most passionate. His tongue went inside her mouth and Hermione's went inside his. Their tongues were having a battle of their own. Draco pushed Hermione on the bed and was on top of her. Both of their hands were roaming on each other's body as if trying to take everything in. when Hermione's hand reached at his boxes his mouth left a groan. He helped himself out of his boxers never leaving her lips. When they were stationed up at the position, Draco broke the kiss and looked at Hermione and thought how lucky he was. But just then Hermione pulled him towards her and their lips clashed again. He could feel her hips rise to take him in. he stopped her again and this time he spoke before she could do anything and asked "are you sure about it?" she said groaning in irritation instead of pleasure and replied, "do it before I think about it". Draco knew if she had to make a decision she take her time in analyzing everything. All the pros and cons and the moment will be gone by the time. So he compiled to her. When the head of his cock was inside her, she screamed and said "I am virgin. Well, I was. But this is my first time malfoy." Draco smiled and said "don't worry granger, mine too." And he pushed his entire length inside her. At first all Hermione could fell was pain as Draco stretched her. But after few seconds later, her body was anticipating for more and could fell herself filled with pleasure. Draco started to move a little hoping he won't hurt her. After finding a rhythm slow and soft Hermione's pelvic started to rise to meet with Draco's. Their lips found each other again. Draco's hands were on her breast and Hermione's were roaming around his back. Both were moaning and were very near the end when suddenly Draco said "I am going to come, say my name." Hermione was too engrossed to think anything and moaned "oh fuck, malfoy." Draco looked her into her eyes and said "my name Hermione, say my name. And keep your eyes open." Her name never sounded so perfect ever, following his words she kept her eyes open and moaned for the final time "oh Draco, I am coming." Her words had an instant effect on him. And both came calling each other's name and looking into each other's eyes.  
When their breathing became normal, Draco pulled out of Hermione and said, "That was bloody amazing." Hermione smiled and bought her lips to his. When both were struggling for oxygen they pulled apart and Draco saw a smirking Hermione who just said "round two?" and he felt an instant hard on and leaped up on her.


End file.
